


Happy B-day Jensen!

by SassyMeg



Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Csókok & ölelések, Dirty kisses, Doggy Style, Dokumentarista Cockles, Durva/Obszcén szavak!, Happy Ending, Igazság magvak! (Bővebben - mint általában!), Jensen!Biszex (nem nyíltan), Kisses & cuddles, M/M, Misha!Biszex (nem titkoltan), Második félben: alkalmanként pornós részletességű - erotikus leírások!, Orális szex, Polyamory kapcsolat (utalás erre), Rimming, Szókimondó fic!, Szülinapi szex, Top!Mish, bottom!Jensen, dirty talking, kutyus póz, pici Cas-Dean párbeszéd, piszkos csókok
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: A ficet egy szerkesztett Fake-twitter kép ihlette, amit aztán tovább kellett szerkesztenem, hogy aktuális legyen. :)Ez egy különleges, mozaikszerű, dokumentarista, sok igazságmagvat rejtő Cockles fic. Az eleje talán lassú, de a második felére belelendülő történet.Remélem, hogy a mozaikos, keveredett műfaj ellenére is lesz olyan, akinek tetszik.Szeretném kihangsúlyozni, és világossá tenni: mindkét színész családját szeretem, és tiszteletben tartom, bár a fic, csak érintőlegesen említi őket.Ezzel a Cockles ficcel kívánok Jensennek, Boldog Születésnapot! ❤️ 😊 💙💚Happy Birthday, Jensen! ❤️ 😊 💙💚





	Happy B-day Jensen!

**Author's Note:**

> Megjegyzés: A post kreált, de létezett (valóban, minden sora Mishtől származik), csak nem épp így. Több elemből lett összeállítva, többek között a dátum is meg van változtatva, hogy egyezzen a céllal. (A mihez tartás végett.) :)  
> A fic - ahogy tőlem megszokott - igazság magvakat tartalmaz, amitől hihetőbb lesz az egész, de mégis, ne felejtsétek el: ez csak a képzeletem műve. :)
> 
> A ficben ugyan nem említem - legfeljebb utalok a családjukra, de mindketten házasok, gyerekekkel, szeretik a feleségeiket, DE egymást is! Köztük kissé más a kapocs. Mindkettejük felesége: Vicki és Danneel TUD a férjeik egymás iránt érzett vonzalmáról, és beleegyezőek, támogatóak velük szemben! Tisztelem mind Mish, mind Jensen családját, házasságát. ❤️ 
> 
> Figyelmeztetés: spoiler a 14x13 (300. epizódra)  
> Lassan - talán unalmasan - induló, sok igazság magvat használó, (dokumentum szerű) realisztikus Cockles! ❤️ 😊 💙💚 A fic második felében: Obszcén szavak! Szókimondó fic! Részletes erotikus - pornóba hajló - leírások! (sajnálom-de igazából nem!) :P ❤️ 😊 💙💚

(avagy: Misha mindig megkapja, amit akar)

A Supernatural sorozat jelenleg épp szüneten, vagy ahogyan a külföldi rajongók nevezik: hiátuson - hiátusban van. Már túl vagyunk a kerek, háromszázadik epizódon - ami azért nem kis teljesítmény -, főleg, annak fényében, hogy a tévé sorozat atyja: Eric Kripke, eredetileg csak öt szezont tervezett. Napjainkban pedig a tizennegyedik szezon közepénél-végénél járunk, és nem is oly rég, hivatalosan szabad utat kapott a tizenötödik is. 

A rajongókat ez mindig vitára késztette, hiszen vannak az örök fanyalgók, akiknek soha semmi nem jó, és szerintük a mostani széria már túlontúl sok, kifáradt, sehova nem tart, mert szerintük: elharapódzott benne a túl tengő filozófia, romantika, nyálcsöpögés, - kinek, mikor, mi - kevesebb a szörnyvadászós-akciós-testvérpár rész. Mondjuk ezzel nem értek egyet, de ez a magán véleményem.

Aztán azon megy a vita, hogy minek kellettek bele az angyalok, mert onnantól "romlott el" az egész. Pedig maga Kripke tervezte így, eredetileg is. Fontos szerepet szánt nekik, főleg Castielnek.

Ilyenkor - ezeket az értetlenkedő-fanyalgókat olvasva -, felmerül bennem: vajon ugyanazt a sorozatot nézzük? Egy bizonyos: sok mindent másképp látunk! Akad, aki csak nézi, de nem látja a lényeget. Nem tartja szükségesnek elmélyedni a sorozatban, mert neki ez egyfajta kikapcsolódás, szórakozás, bambulás, a szem rágógumija. Rendben. Csak akkor ne zrikálja azokat a fanokat, akinek fontos a mélyebb összefüggés, mondani való, a subtext, és a meta. 

Még valami, amit nehéz felfognom az ilyenfajta hozzáállásban. Nem tetszik. Oké. Csak, ha elégedetlenek, akkor mi a fenének nézik? Látens mazochisták?

Szóval, visszakanyarodva az ominózus háromszázadik - egyben megható - epizódunkra, amiben mi, rajongók kaptunk, egy Winchester Family újraegyesítést, ahol John, a pátriárka, azaz Jeffrey Dean Morgan is visszatért, egyetlen epizód erejéig a sorozatunkba.

Igaz, anno azt mondta, legszívesebben akkor térne vissza, ha azt az epizódot Jensen rendezné, most még sem így alakult. Bizonyára lehetett - talán - némi nosztalgiás öröm (persze gondolom, azért meg is fizették), hiszen a Walking Dead rosszfiú Neganjaként, itt teljesen más figurát hozott. Mindannyian megkaptuk a várva várt, családi pillanatokat, ámbátor egyértelműen nem maradhatott így. Főleg úgy nem, hogy Castiel fel sem ismerte Deant, a kialakulóban lévő alternatív idősík miatt, mivel akkor Dean nem kerül le a pokolba, s így az angyal sem mentette volna a vadászt onnan ki... bár azt hiszem, ez csak egy, a számtalan ok közül, ám ez az egyik leglényegesebb. 

Mint tudjuk: a részeket sokkal előbb veszik fel, mint ahogy leadják őket. Tehát, most a stáb tagjai egyéb teendőiket végzik. 

Mish, a tőle már megszokott, jótékonykodásaira gyűjt, miközben relikviákat ajánl fel a fanok számára - például aláírt, Castieles, kék nyakkendőjét -, s személye a biztosíték arra, a pénzük valóban jó helyre kerül, nemes célokért. Ha pedig megengedheti magának, akkor a gyerekeivel foglalkozik: Westtel, vagy Maisonnel. Így is sokszor aggódik, hogy mennyire jó apa, ha keveset lehet velük.

 

Jensen időnként a Family Business sörgyárát látogatja, hogyha épp nem a legkisebb Acklesekkel van elfoglalva. Vagy: Mishnek segít be, valamelyik alapítványába. Szívesen teszi, mert kedveli - talán mindennél jobban - ezt az átható, különleges kék szemű, mindenkiről gondoskodni szerető, jó szívű, együtt érző embert. 

Ha nincs vele, hiányzik neki, ez az édes, kedves pasi, aki leginkább egy megtestesült földi angyal, s teljesen felforgatta az ő kellemes, megtervezett, tökéletesnek mondható világát, azon a napon, amikor "besétált" a Supernatural negyedik szezonjába. Senki az égegyadta világon nem hatott rá úgy, nem gyakorolt rá annyira erős, első benyomást, mint Misha. 

Azt gondolta róla: olyan furcsa, azokban a különleges pulóvereiben, és pláne az, mennyire komolyan vette Castiel karakterét. Hozzá kellett szokniuk az érdekes, meglehetősen egyedi személyiségéhez. Ma már igencsak rosszul érzi magát attól, ahogyan eleinte bántak vele. Meglehetősen bunkón viselkedtek, s nemcsak ő, de Jared is. Mivel úgy gondolták: az angyal karaktere nem marad sokáig a showban. 

Jay és közte az elejétől fogva volt egy megállapodás: egymást soha nem fogják komolyabban szívatni, és ugratni, mivel huzamosan kell együtt dolgozniuk a sorozatban. Persze, akkor még fogalmuk sem volt, hogy ez ennyi ideig fog tartani. 

Szóval egyáltalán nem törekedett arra: jobban megismerje Mishát. Sőt eleinte úgy tettek - szándékosan-e, vagy sem -, mintha nem tudnák megjegyezni a nevét. Annyira szemét módon viselkedtek! Pedig a Castielt alakító srác olyan kedves volt, ahogy most is.

Sok nézőt vonzott a műsorhoz, s lassacskán csak azért, mert a vadász és az angyalának párosa egyre inkább tetszettek. A rajongói egyre inkább "megőrültek" érte, s Jensen azon kapta magát, az ő rajongóit is elszipkázza Misha, s emiatt némileg féltékeny volt, de nem tudott igazából haragudni rá.

A pasi annyira gondoskodó, és odaadó, ezt nem lehet hamisítani, megjátszani. Mint amikor hosszasan álltak sorba a rajongóik, csak azért, hogy bejuthassanak egy Supernatural rendezvényre, s Misha számtalan pohár kávét rendelt, a hideg időjárásban kívül, sorban állóknak, de nemcsak megrendelte, hanem kötényt kötve maga elé, ki is szolgálta őket. Nem is olyan rég pedig, rengeteg pizzát küldött a con helyszínére, mivel a kocsija megcsúszott a havon, belekormányozódott egy enyhe árokba, s még ő aggódott a rajongóiért, hogy nem lesz ott időben! Van-e másik, ilyen emberközeli sztár, mint Misha? Aligha. 

*

Mish akkor is türelmes, különösen vele, amikor részeg. Na nem tajt részeg, de néha szentimentális, ölelgetésre vágyó, becsicsentett Jensenre issza magát. Misha pontosan tudja mikor éri el, ezt az állapotát. Ma pedig szinte egész nap üzeneteket váltottak egymással a telefonjaikon, s Jensen szinte nyafogott, hogy miért nem tudnak együtt ünnepelni. 

Misha nem bosszankodott, választ írt minden, általa küldött szövegre, - az Istenek áldják meg érte ezt a jó lelkét -, türelmesen viszonyult hozzá. Általában annyit beszéltek telefonon, amennyit csak tudtak, de a menetrendjük, és a családjukkal töltött idő, mielőtt visszatértek a beállítási, forgatási, és egyéb feladatokra, felfalta a szabadidejüket, s néha kényelmesebb volt az üzenetek küldése.

***

Jensen soha nem gondolta, hogy valaha is örülne a szexualitásának. Azóta is, folyamatosan küzd ezzel, de barátai részéről erős támogatást kap. Rendszerint úgy gondolkodott magáról, hogy ő egy hetero, de a korai húszas éveiben feltámadt benne a szokásos kíváncsiság, a saját neme irányában. Ám a hagyomány tisztelő, vallásos szülők közege mélyen befolyásolta ezt, ahogyan az egészhez viszonyulni tudott, és az apja jóváhagyása mindig fontos volt számára.

Amikor néhány barátjával egész Európában hátizsákos utazást tettek, olyan hatalmas felszabadulást érzett, amit korábban sosem mondhatott a magáénak. Barátai mindig támogatóak voltak, és soha nem ítélték meg. Azt hiszem, gyanították, hogy biszexuális, de soha nem éreztették: emiatt másképp tekintetének, vagy viszonyulnának hozzá, ő pedig nem érzett kényszert arra, hogy elmondja nekik.

Egyik éjszaka egy klubba mentek, és táncoltak. A táncparkett tele volt, és a gyér megvilágítás mellett, alig lehetett látni, épp ki táncol melletted. A testekből sugárzó hő, - meg persze talán némi alkohol -, és a sok bódító illat keveréke veszélyesnek bizonyult. Észrevette ezt a fickót, akit először látott a klubban, mikor belépett, és aki azóta is figyelte. Nem emlékezett rá, hogyan történt, de mire feleszmélt, érzékien táncoltak, és intim módon megérintették egymást; a következő másodpercben pedig már csókolóztak.

A barátai amúgy is el voltak foglalva, ő meg már nem holmi kis tizenéves, tehát elment a sráccal egy szállodába, a többi pedig ma már történelem. Nem folytatta ezt a liezont az európai sráccal, de egyet biztosan megtanult: elfogadta, hogy kicsoda ő, még akkor is, ha soha nem gondolná nyíltnak, az azonos neműek közötti bármilyen kapcsolatot, főként a sajátját.

Pontosan tudta: az apja elutasítaná őt, ahogy a leszbikus nagynénjével is az egész családja teszi, persze rajta kívül. Nem tűrhettek meg a férfi-nő hagyományos heteronormatíván kívül, bármilyen más, szexuális preferenciájú kapcsolatot, - legyen az éppen biszex, vagy akármilyen ehhez hasonló -, mert még mindig komoran, és komolyan elítélték.

Hányszor hallhatta élete során például azt, hogy nem ihat szívószálon keresztül italt, mert az mennyire férfiatlan dolog? Nem tudott igazán ezzel az egész szarsággal foglalkozni, így csak úgymond a szekrényben maradt, és azt hitte, hogy ezzel minden rendben van.

Apró kis flörtjei mindig is voltak - például teljesen odáig volt, amikor meglátta a fiatal Jaredet, hogy ez a csini pasi fogja a tesóját alakítani -, de aztán túl lépett ezen. Mellesleg valószínűleg ez lehet a másik ship, a wincest egyik alapja. A karaktere Dean, pontosan úgy flörtöl néha, ahogyan Jensen, olykor teljesen akaratlan. Ő egyszerűen ilyen, így lett összerakva. Az édes, szimmetrikus arcú, gyönyörű, modell alapanyagú, érzékeny, és félénk srác, aki úgy bújik a macsó szerepbe, mint más a kabátjába.

A Supernatural kezdete óta a karrierjére összpontosított, s teljesen leállt, hogy srácokkal kezdjen. Nem akarta kockáztatni a karrierjét, és a családját, hogy igazán mélyére hatolva felfedezze, a preferenciáit.

***

Most pedig nyűgős, alul öltözött, álmos, részeg, és fáradt, de legyen bárhogyan is a pokolba... hiányzott neki Misha! A kék szemű barátja, aki tudott a múltjáról, és arra törekedett: Jensen emlékezzen rá, és ne változzon.  
Bárcsak itt lennél! - gondolta, és az ágyra heveredve sóhajtott, s elfordult az oldalára. Teljesen biztos benne, hogy rövid időre el is szunnyadhatott, mert mikor feleszénkedett, a hátán feküdt, valamint egy forró, de nagyon szorgalmas száj dolgozott a combjai között... pontosabban: éppen az acélkeménységűvé váló családi ékszerén.

\- Mit csinálsz, Mish? - érdeklődött hülyén, mintha nem látná, mivel van épp a barátja, és szerelme elfoglalva. A hangja kicsi feszültséget tükrözött.  
Mish felnézett rá, óceán kék szemeivel, s szája köré pimasz mosoly rajzolódott, amíg megszakította az iménti tevékenykedését.

\- Szerinted, mit csinálok?  
A hangja olyan rezgéseket generált Jensen testében, ami vággyal teli mély sóhajra ösztönözte.

A pajzán, kék szemű szépség, a csodálatos nyelvével, úgy dolgozott a farkának egész hosszúságán, mintha huszonnégy órás teljes állásban fizetnék érte. Most épp "gonoszul" lassan nyalta a péniszének koronáját, s időnként végig húzta a nyelvét az egészen, besegítve a karcsú, művészi ujjaival. Ha volt is benne minimális feszültség, mostanra elolvadt, akár a napon felejtett vaj. Inkább még több, átkozott súrlódásra vágyott azon a környéken.

\- Kérlek... - rebbent ámor íj ajkairól az óhaj.  
Mish csak kuncogott. Természetesen tudta, zöld szeműje mire vágyik, de csak tette, amit eddig. 

Jen behunyta a szemeit, s a farka lüktetett. Végül Misha lenyelte tövig.  
\- Bassza meg! - nyögte, főleg mikor felpillantva Mish, kicsit rákapcsolva a sebességre, de még mindig a különleges, csavaró technikáját alkalmazva, szopva mély torkozta őt, mondhatni csak ettől a látványtól, kevés híján elment.  
Megragadta partnere haját, így lassította az ütemet, de Mish nem panaszkodott, s nem is hagyta abba, amit művelt. 

\- Tetszik neked ez! Nem igaz? - jött rá az igazságra, amikor Mish csak egyetértően hümmögött. Szakértő kezei a golyóival, a gátjával, és a combtövével játszottak, majd megragadta a csípőjét, hogy jobb szögbe húzza, s fenntartsa az irányítást.

Mindig tudta, hogy hol vannak Jensen határai. Amikor már épp a szélére került az egész érzésnek, Misha változtatott valamit, és visszakerült majdnem a start vonalra. A boszorkányosan ügyes nyelve, valamint a varázslatos ujjai, az ánuszánál dolgoztak, az utóbbiak utat is nyitottak, testének rejtett, örömpontja felé.

Jensen azon kapta magát, olyan hangokat ad ki magából, amiket azelőtt soha. Mish kibaszottul értett a testén játszani, akár egy francos hangszeren, ő pedig szégyentelen élvezettel, pornósztárként nyögött alatta.

Legalább háromszor vitte el az orgazmus széléig, de nem adta meg neki a megkönnyebbülést, csak mikor egész testében reszketve, szétesve könyörgött, akkor stimulálta tovább, ezzel a szokásosnál nagyobb, és kimerítőbb gyönyört okozva.

Jen gejzírként élvezett el, s azt hitte sosem marad abba. Az egész teste olyan lett, mint egy remegő zselétorta. Mish pedig nemcsak leszívta az agyát a farkán keresztül, de tisztára is nyalta, majd magához ölelve őt, egy "mocskos" csókba vonta. 

\- Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire irányító, perverz dög tudsz lenni! Mindenki azt hiszi: könyörgő kis szuka vagy, gyengéd, és finom - súgta lihegve Jensen, alélt mosollyal.  
Mish elmosolyodott - egy kis ravaszkás mosollyal -, simogatta szerelme testét, és válaszolta: 

\- Ó, bébi! Még van számos dolog, amit nem tudsz rólam!  
Jen csak hozzásimult, és a nyakát nyalta, csókolta.  
\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy hamarosan tudni fogom.  
Mish hangjába csekély kétely keveredett:  
\- Mintha hagynád, hogy valaki egy asztal fölé hajlítson, és keményen megbasszon...  
Jensen csak egy pillanatig döbbent meg szerelme szókimondásán:  
\- Nem valaki... CSAK TE!  
\- Akkor mutasd meg!  
\- Mit? 

Jensen hangjába némi ijedtség, és aggodalom vegyült. Mish nyugtató csókot ültetett a szájára.  
\- Amit csinálnál nekem, vagy velem ebben az ügyben - feleli egy kihívást jelentő szemöldök mozgással, és egy mosollyal az arcán.  
\- Mit akarsz, mit csináljak?  
\- Neked kell döntened, te vagy az ünnepelt...

Most először került szóba, ilyen burkoltan Jensen szülinapja. Ma már többször is felköszöntötte őt, igaz, leginkább telefonon keresztül, de régóta hagyománnyá vált köztük az éjszakai, szülinapos szex. Percekig hallgatott, elmerülve a gondolataiban, így kissé váratlanul érte Misha merénylete:

\- Mondd, mit tegyek, Dean?  
Jensen szemei elkerekedtek, Mish az istenverte Cas hangját használta, és a farka azonnal érdeklődően megrándult rá. Egy pillanat alatt Deanbe kapcsolt:  
\- Azt akarom Cas, hogy told mögém a tollas kis segged, hajts ketté az ágyon, és úgy dugj meg, mintha eljönne másnap, a kibaszott apokalipszis!  
\- Kívánságod, számomra parancs! - ment bele a játékba Mish, és Jensen meglepetésére úgy varázsolta elő a síkosító zselét, meg az óvszert, ahogy Castiel szokta a kabátja ujjából, az angyalpengét!

\- Kész vagy? - kérdezte még mindig a karaktere hangját használva. Jen, immár hasra gördülve érezte, hogy az ágy széle jobban lenyomódik, majd elhelyezkedik mögötte a másik, segített neki pozícióba kerülni, és a kezét erősebben tette a csípőjére, míg nedves ajkát a fenekéhez nyomta, elhelyezve rajta, néhány pajzán csókot.  
\- Igen - Sóhajtotta, miközben nagyon jól érezte magát. Hirtelen eltűnt róla minden érintés, és hallotta, hogy Misha kinyitotta az üveget.

A bejárata peremére fürge, nedves ujjak kerültek, és a lélegzetét visszatartotta. Azok a puhák, észt vesztően bársonyos, egyben merész ajkak elkezdték csókolni, majd a nedves nyelv nyalogatni a nyaka hátulját, végül onnan haladt végig a gerince mentén, egészen az háta alsó végéig s onnan tovább. Két ujj csúszott benne előre. Az első könnyen érkezett, de a második egy kicsit csavarva megfordult. Nem próbált nagyon mozogni, nehogy elveszítse az érzést.

\- Shh... Rendben leszel, minden oké! Jól fogod érezni magad mindjárt! - Misha nyugtatta őt, miközben megkönnyebbülésére egy harmadik ujj is előkerült, s egyúttal ki, és be mozdult benne. 

Egyszer megérintette erőteljesebben a prosztatáját, hogy Jensen nyögött, tehát semmi akadálya nem volt a folytatásnak. Mikor Misha kivette az ujjait, nem tetszett neki, hogy üresen maradt. Ám hamarosan felváltotta őket, szeretője óvszerbe csomagolt, méretes farka, amely - kihasználva az előkészítést -, már könnyedén belé süllyedt. 

 

\- Bassza meg! - kiabálták mindketten, mert úgy érezték, hogy rohadt jó! Misha egy pillanatig maradt benne, hogy szokja a méretét, s élvezze Jensen testének melegségét.  
\- Mozogj már, kérlek! - Jens teljesen kétségbeesettnek hangzott, és ez a feszült hang, még keményebbé tette Mishát, pedig előtte úgy gondolta, lehetetlen.  
Megmarkolva a csípőjét, elkezdett mozogni. Jen közben nyögte:  
\- Erősebben! Csináld! Még!

Ezek mind csak fokozták a vágyát. Mish a kezébe vette szerelme péniszét, körbefonta rajta művészi ujjait, és a hozzáigazodó ütemben mozgatta a kezét. Érezte maga alatt Jen verejtéktől csatakos testét, s ez a szerelmi harmat keveredett a saját izzadtságával. A golyói szinte összetörtek Jensen combjai ellen, és zene volt füleinek, ahogy a zöld szeműje szexi hangokat hallatott. 

Hamarosan úgy érezte, hogy Jen, akár egy kibaszott bársonyos satu, körülötte összeszorul, és a saját alhasában tekercselődik a közelgő gyönyör tájfunjának a forrósága. Tudta, hogy az orgazmusa közel van, és nagy lesz.  
\- Én mindjárt... - nyögte, de már nem tudta a mondatot befejezni. Néhány másodperccel később, mindketten - majdnem egyszerre -, élveztek el.

Kissé szétgurulva, egymás mellé zuhantak lihegve, az ágy kicsit nedvessé vált, de nem igazán érdekelte őket. Jensen csak annyit tett ez ügyben, hogy közelebb horgászta az egyik fürdőlepedőt, s maguk alá igazgatta. Majd később elrendezik, de most aludniuk kell... legalább egy keveset. Majdnem lecsukódó szemekkel, magára tekerte az egyik paplanhuzatot, mert kurvára nem érdekelte, hova lett a takaró belőle.

Még mielőtt az álom elragadta volna, hallotta Mish suttogását, és érzett egy lágy csókot az arcán:  
\- Boldog Szülinapot, Jensen!  
Arról azonban már semmit nem tudott, hogy szerelme, barátja, és kollégája, nem tudva ellenállni a kísértésnek, vett róla telefonnal egy képet, és felrakta a Twitterre.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Nagyon sokáig nem maradt kinn, de ahhoz épp eleget, hogy felkavarja némileg a kedélyeket. Misha előre sejtette: Jensen valószínűleg dühös lesz, de majd megbékül, tesz róla. S hogy amíg a - még így sem bizonyítható semmi - kedélyek elcsitulnak, addig is lesz egy kemény, dühös, majd békülős szexe Jacklessel.

Misha pontosan tudta, hogy mit akar, s amit - ahogy, és amikor - akarja, azt meg is fogja kapni.

\--- The end ---

02.28.2019. 23:27 Thursday  
03.01.2019. 9:38 Friday - Utolsó simítások

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a kicsit fura, de mégis szerethető, mozaikokból, s igazságmagvakból alkotott Cocklesem, 💙💚 akkor jelezd a kudos ❤️ gomb kattintásával. Köszönöm. ❤️ 😊


End file.
